Ghostboy and Lumberjill
by epixScott1
Summary: A sequel to The Summer of Del'goxoth where of Danny and Wendy started dating each other and read the adventures they get into in both Gravity Falls and Amity Park.
1. Dipper and Mable

On a bus heading toward the town of Gravity Falls on the bus were 14-year-olds brother and sister twins. These are the Pines Twins Dipper and Mabel. Dipper wore a grey and blue denim jacket, red shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and grey shoes; Mabel wore a pink tank top, with a yellow coat wrapped around her waist, white shorts, white socks, and purple shoes. The twins were excited to come back to Gravity Falls after their family trip across most of the midwest and south of America.

"Oh, Dipper I can't wait to see everyone back in Gravity Falls again," said Mabel

"Same Mabel I can't wait to tell Ford that we ran into a cowboy werewolf in Dallas," said Dipper

"I know who else you can't wait to see again," Mabel smirks

"Who?"

"Oh, a certain blonde girl that kept talking to during our family trip,"

"Pacifica no we're just friends I wanted to let her know what is going on our trip that's all,"

"Dipper can't fool me I know you two are all lovey-dovey,"

Dipper wanted to change the subject as fast as possible"so I heard that Wendy going out again,"

"Yeah she dating a guy named River he moved to Gravity Falls a couple of weeks ago,"

"Anything that out of the ordinary about him?"

"Nope, what Wendy told me he's a great guy to hang around,"

"That good I'm happy that Wendy found someone she likes,"

"Yep since you got your heart set on Pacifica,"

"Mabel!"

In the town at Greasy Diner, a new couple was eating at a table one was a blonde boy eating pancakes, and the other was a redhead girl eating waffles and bacon. The girl is Wendy Corduroy and River Robertson but is Danny Fenton in disguise. The two had been dating ever since they dealt with the cult of Del'Goxoth a few days ago. So far things had been good for the couple as Danny use the River disguise in public so no one wouldn't he and Wendy dates or the two hanging out with each other friends Danny glance over to his excited girlfriend.

"You seem very happy this morning," said Danny

"That because my good friends Dipper and Mabel is coming back to Gravity Falls today," said Wendy

"I get to meet the famous mystery twin that everyone talks about,"

"Yeah, Danny you're going to love them,"

"What are they usually like,"

"Well Mabel is usually a ball of energy, loves knitting and animals, also likes matchmaking, and Dipper is sometimes can be a loner, but he's a cool guy who really likes to uncover anything mysterious,"

"I bet he would freak that he finds out that your dating a superhero," Danny takes a bite of his pancakes

Wendy chuckles "yep then he and Mabel would ask you and me a million questions,"

"I guess they would have to wait until we're ready to tell the whole world we're dating,"

"I'm ready whenever you ready Danny,"

"Thanks, Wendy,"

Danny kisses her on the checks, and they continue eating their breakfast.

Mabel and Dipper made it to Gravity Falls when they reach to their bus stopped they meet by their friends Soos, Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica holding a banner that says "welcome back to Gravity Falls." Mabel and Dipper get off the bus to greet their friends.

"Welcome back you two," said Soos who's hug both of the twins

"Hey Soos we're glad to see you again how's the mystery shack?" said Dipper

"Business has been great you guys we get many customers coming to the shack,"

After the three stopped hugging Mabel talk to Candy and Grenda about her family trip Dipper smiled at his sister talking to her friends until he hears.

"Dipper," he turns around to see Pacifica behind him

"Pacifica, how's it going," said Dipper

"Good how's your family trip with your mom and dad,"

"Crazy and weird,"

Pacifica giggle "that nothing new for you and your sister,"

"Yeah, it's like everywhere we go, we always come across an adventure,"

The two were silent for a full minute not knowing to say to each other, trying not to stare at each other Mabel comes behind them.

She whispered "love birds,"

"Mabel we were just talking," said Dipper blushing

"Y-yeah," said Pacifica who blushed too

"Alright," said Mabel making a sly smile and a wink at them then she turns her attention to Wendy coming with a blonde boy about her age holding hands

"Hey guys," said Wendy

"Hey Wendy," said Mabel

"Hello Wendy," said Dipper

"How's your guy's family trip?"

"Great, our dad, even found a new job," said Mabel

"Really,"

"Yeah, he now a manager of a delivery company," said Dipper

Mable then look at the blonde teen "so who are you? Are you Wendy new boyfriend,"

"Yes, he is he's name is River Roberston,"

"Nice to meet you guys," said River extends his hand for a handshake and both twins shake his hand

"So River how are liking Gravity Falls?" said Dipper

"The town is quiet and very interesting better than my home town,"

"That because you lived in the city for most of your life city boy," Wendy playful elbowed River in the arm and his chuckles

Then a small wind blew past the four of them then Dipper notices some black hair under River blonde hair.

"What the" Dipper thought before he could process what he saw Pacifica comes to him

"Hey Dipper something happens to my backyard need your help," said Pacifica

"Sure Pacifica after Mabel and me going to meet up Stan and Ford,"

Mable and Dipper say their goodbyes to their friends, and they go to their grunkles Dipper looked back at River and rolls his eyes.

"I must be imagining things," Dipper thought.

Later in the day, Wendy and Danny were at the Mystery Shack fixing the shack roof as there were some holes in them, Wendy and Danny were on the roof patching up the holes.

"Danny what you think about Dipper and Mable?" said Wendy

"They seem nice," said Danny

"That good I want you guys to get along with each other,"

"If that you want then try my best to be friends with them,"

"That would mean a lot to me, Danny,"

When Wendy finds a stick stuck in one of the holes, she tries to pull it out, but she slips on a loose roof title and starts to fall off the roof. Danny sees this, and he quickly turns into his ghost form and flies fast enough to catch her.

"Wow it's a good thing I got a superhero boyfriend," said Wendy

"Hm this one of the benefits," said Danny

Danny put Wendy back on the ground he quickly changes back to his human form unknown to them a witness saw them.

"OMG," Danny and Wendy looked to see Mable standing behind them in shock

"Mable," said Wendy

"Wendy, your boyfriend is Danny Phantom, your dating.." Mabel couldn't finish her sentence as the excitement caused her to faint

"This is not good," said Danny


	2. A Dog and Gnomes

Mabel starts to wake up after she fainted on the ground. Mabel wakes up in the backroom of the Mystery Shack, and she sees Wendy coming into the room.

"Wendy I just had the craziest dream that you were dating Danny Fenton and he was carrying you in his arms," said Mabel rubbing the back of her head

"Yeah Mabel about that," said Wendy

Danny comes into the room look around to see no one from the outside of the windows were watching, and he takes off his blonde wig.

"It wasn't a dream you are dating Danny Fenton," Mabel squeal in happiness and Wendy quickly put her hand on Mabel's mouth to stop the squealing

"Mabel I know you're going to have tons of questions, but first you need to calm down okay," said Wendy and Mable nodded her head yes Wendy removes her hand from Mabel's mouth

"I can't believe one of my friends is dating a superhero, god how did the two you meet in the front place?" said Mabel

"It a lot to explain Mabel," said Danny

"Don't worry I can make time just tell me already I'm dying to know,"

Danny and Wendy explain to Mabel about Danny coming to Gravity Falls in witness protection from a crazy cult. Then to Wendy discovering Danny's true identity leading to them hanging out more in Gravity Falls. Next was Wendy helping Danny with the cult that unleashes a wave of ghosts in Amity Park and they defeating the cult leader and her people afterward; the two started to go out with each other.

"That's wrapped everything up," said Wendy

"That sound so cool Wendy actual fought ghosts," said Mabel

"Yep,"

"Wow, I can't wait to tell Dipper about this,"

"I'm sorry Mable but you can't," said Danny

"Aww, why not?"

"I don't want to let many people know that I'm dating Wendy it'll lead the media going crazy for this and won't leave Wendy alone,"

"Plus I don't want to receive any death threats from Danny crazy fangirls who wanted to marry him on the spot," said Wendy

"So can you keep this secret from your brother,"

"Fine I won't tell anyone not even Dipper, but I can take a selfie with you in your ghost form,"

"Mabel," said Wendy

"I won't upload to the internet I promise,"

Danny shrugs "fine," Danny and Mabel take a picture in Danny ghost form

"Yes," Mabel saved the photo on cool pictures album "I gotta go meet with Candy at the town park," Mabel left the storage room

"That was easier than I thought," said Danny

"Yeah let's just hope nothing else happens today," said Wendy

In the Northwest estate backyard, Pacifica took Dipper to the backyard to check out a large and small dog paws print that was all over the lawn with wreck fences pill up at the end of the yard.

"What causes these dog print Pacifica?" said Dipper examining them

"I don't know what causes them Dipper that why I brought you here," said Pacifica

"When did this happen?"

"The two nights ago there some barking that night and when one of our butlers came here to find the dog he found the yard to be like this,"

"Hm sounds like a monster dog came here and done this,"

"Why?"

"I'm going to find that out with a bit of research, and from my journal, we'll find the dog,"

"Your journal?"

"Oh yeah, I started to make a journal like Ford to written down any mysterious creature that I come across,"

"How many did you write down so far?"

"About couple like a werewolf in Texas and evil spirit of a clown in Kansas anyway I come back what I gather Pacifica see you later," Dipper left the Pacifica house and Pacifica thought to herself

"he's so handsome when he gets serious," Pacifica shake her head I mean he is a nice guy for helping me *sighs* thank god Mabel isn't here,"

Mabel was walking to the Gravity Falls park as she thinks about Danny and Wendy dating.

"I wonder if those two we'll get married one day and then Wendy surname going changed from Wendy Corduroy to Wendy Fenton and their kids would have ghost powers as Danny. I'm already shipping them in my head," Then she spots Dipper coming from the direction to Pacifica house "Oh I got to tease him about that," Mabel goes to Dipper "hey Dipper,"

Then a rope comes over a bush and ties up Mabel and drags her in the woods Dipper sees this and chase after Mabel he pulls out his phone and calls Wendy.

Wendy answer her phone "Hello Dipper,"

"Wendy Mabel is getting kidnapped,"

"Kidnapped by who?"

"I don't know but someone taking her into the wood you gotta help me,"

"Don't worry Dipper I'll help you find Mabel,"

"Thanks," then Dipper sees Mabel goes through brushes "gotta go," Dipper hangs ups and went after her sister

Wendy looked at Danny "what wrong Wendy," said Danny

"Mabel is getting kidnapped,"

"By whom,"

"Don't know but do you want to help find Mabel with Dipper and me?"

"Of course Wendy,"

"Thanks," Wendy kiss him on the checks "let's go up in the air to find the two,"

"Got it," Danny switches to his ghost form he grabs Wendy they turn invisible and go up in the air.

Dipper finally caught up with Mabel to find the kidnappers to be gnomes, and they were standing at a makeshift wedding.

"You guys again would you guy stopped kidnapping my sister," said Dipper

"Listen here we try to find another queen, but he had no luck, so we're going to make your sister our queen again," said Jeff

"I don't want to be your queen you little jerks," said Mabel

"And besides you don't have a shovel or leaf blowers this time kid how are you going to stop us,"

"With this," Mabel kicked Jeff into the other gnomes knocking them down to the ground, and Mabel gets back on her feet go to Dipper "untie me and let's get the heck away from them,"

Dipper unties Mabel from her ropes then the gnomes turn into a giant gnome.

"Oh shit," Dipper thought, "Mabel run!"

Dipper and Mabel run from the giant gnome in the woods up above Wendy and Danny sees the giant gnome.

"Is that giant gnome?" said Danny

I think so I'm guessing they tried to make Mabel their queen again," said Wendy

"Again?"

"Long story,"

"Anyway defeating these gnomes?"

"A leaf blower or high pitch scream,"

"I got something that high pitch but first lets Mabel and Dipper," Danny and Wendy flies down to the forest

Dipper and Mabel kept running as Jeff shouts from the giant gnome shouted at them, "Mabel, you'll be our queen!"

"Never!" Mabel shouted back

Then suddenly the two get picked up by Danny, and Wendy Dipper gets grab by Danny's left arm as Wendy grabs Mabel with her free arms. Danny flew them far away from the giant gnome and landed back down on the ground.

"Danny Phantom what are you doing here?" said Dipper

"Oh was happen to be in the neighborhood I saw your friend Wendy looked trouble I ask her what's wrong and she told your guys situation, so I came to help you guys,"

"Really thanks Danny," said Mabel winking at him

Wendy looked to see the giant gnome coming "that thing is getting closer,"

"You guys stand back I got this," said Danny

The giant gnome got closer to the group Danny was ready to use his ghost howl on the gnome suddenly his old friend Cujo in his large form comes out nowhere smashing the giant gnomes apart into many gnomes and come in front of Danny.

"a giant ghost dog," said Dipper

"Don't worry kid I know this dog," Danny comes up to Cujo "I see you have gotten out of the ghost zone again huh buddy and came here,"

Cujo barked happily at Danny and then turning into a pup then jumping into his arms

"Aw it's ghost puppy," said Mabel she goes up to Cujo and pets him on the head

"I don't think those guys would bother you guys anymore safe you guys," Danny flew up with Cujo in the air flying off

"I still wonder why he's at Gravity falls?" said Dipper

"Don't know dude maybe he just visiting someone," said Wendy smiling at her boyfriend flying off to put on his disguise and met her again.


	3. Who the hell is this girl!

In Amity Park, a certain Hispanic queen bee Paulina is not in a good mood for the day as recently she has been seeing the redhead girl that saved her from a couple of a ghost a couple of days ago is now hanging out with Valerie in the mall.

"Who the hell is this girl thinks she is. First, she popped out of nowhere and fought some ghosts with a crossbow and green arrows now she started to hang out with Danny loser friends all of a sudden. I know she is just trying to steal my Danny from me by buttering up with his friends that's not going to happen if I got anything to say, but first I need help," Paulina thought.

Paulina text her friend Star with helping to get information on the redhead girl as fast as she can and meet her at the park with what she could find. Paulina then sees Sam joining Valerie and the redhead as they go to the food court.

"Hm if Star can't find anything maybe I'll have a little chat with that goth geek about that girl,"

Later in the day, Paulina meets up her friend Star at the park wanting anything that Star could have found on the redhead.

"So what you got on this girl Star?" said Paulina

"I got a couple of things about her on social media, not a lot," said Star

"Tell me,"

"Well, the girl's name is Wendy Corduroy she from a small town called Gravity Falls,"

"Never heard of that place,"

"That because it's in the middle of nowhere in Oregon,"

"Then why is she here in Amity Park all of a sudden?"

"Probably a superfan that wants to go out with Danny," Star look at the image of her in a photo with some girl name Tambry "isn't the girl that saved you from a ghost name Spectra Paulina?"

"Yes but I think she did it to get in with Danny friends and family making them believe she a ghost hunter liked them,"

"Or maybe she is just doing the right thing, and she wants to save you," Paulina raises an eyebrow at Star and crosses her arms "I'm just saying,"

"Whatever thanks for the information it's time that Wendy and I have a little chat about her Danny,"

Paulina returns to the front of the mall to see Sam and Valerie waving goodbye at Wendy who got on her phone and texted somebody.

"Perfect," Paulina grins

Paulina was about to go up and talk to Wendy but then a large vicious ghost bat phases out from the ground and right in front of Paulina who screams as she falls to the ground. Paulina closed her eyes, hoping Danny could come to save her from the ghost she hears the bat screech in pain and Paulina open her eyes again. To see Wendy holding a small Ax and the ghost bat flying off in the sky, Wendy looked at the bat.

"Damn that thing was like ugly as hell," said Wendy who look down at Paulina on the ground "hey I remember you are you okay," Wendy extend her arm to help Paulina up

"I'm fine," Paulina gets up without Wendy's help and looks back at her Ax, "why are you carrying around an Ax?"

"It's pretty useful against a ghost," Wendy put the Ax back into her pocket "I'm Wendy, and you are?"

"Paulina I got a question for you,"

"Sure,"

"Why are you hanging out with Danny's friends Wendy?"

"Because they're pretty cool guys and I met them during the whole ghost outbreak here a few days ago,"

"Really then are trying to get with Danny Phantom?"

"What no why would I do that since I got a boyfriend already which he's coming over now."

Wendy points to a blonde teenage boy wearing shades and a red jacket coming to her and grab hold of her hands.

"Hey, Wendy," said the blonde boy

"Hey, River how's the walk over here,"

"Not too bad,"

Wendy turn back to Paulina, "anymore question Paulina?"

"No, but I'm watching you, Wendy," Paulina walks off away from the couple

"So you already meet Paulina," said Danny

"is she always like that?"

"Yep if she would've found out the truth she would pull a couple of stunts to break us up,"

"Not if I give her a kick in the ass if she tries,"

"Let's forget about her and head to the movies,"

"Got it,"

Paulina walks off a bit frustrated with Wendy "even if she has a boyfriend and I know she still wants my ghost boy, and I won't let that happen,"


End file.
